


here’s some funboo content

by lemonv



Series: random ideas [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Problematic MCYT - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Light Bondage, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonv/pseuds/lemonv
Summary: lil smutty bit more than drabble funboo for the new year ;) also bottom ranboo hehe
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Ranboo
Series: random ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085567
Kudos: 133





	here’s some funboo content

Ranboo blindfolded with his arms tied back as he sucks on Fundy’s dick. When the fox hybrid cums the poor boy starts choking on it, but still wants to swallow it like the slut he is. He makes a mess of spit and cum because there’s just too much for him. It ends up messily on his pretty little face.

The man slaps Ranboo’s face and grabs him by the chin, calling him out on being such a slut. Soon Ranboo’s getting dicked down and fucked into the mattress.

”Fundy,,” the teenager moans out his name quietly.

”I’m close.” The fox says. He lets out a groan as his cum spills inside of the enderman hybrid. Ranboo cums as well, the mattress now having a small puddle of teenage cum on it. He let out a loud moan as he felt himself get filled up by the warm cum.

Fundy sat there for a minute continuing to fuck into him, seeing as the boy liked it but stopped soon. He pulled out and Ranboo whined from the loss.

The older man scooted over to his end table and got an item from it, then returned to the teen boy. He put it slowly into Ranboo and the boy was confused.

”Mm, what is this?” he asked trying to not moan, but it did feel nice as it slipped inside of his gaping hole.

“It’s a butt plug, I want my cum to stay inside of your cute little hole.” Fundy answered with a smile. Now that the item was inside of him, Fundy felt a bit tired. He took off Ranboo’s blindfold and untied his hands.

He rubbed the boys wrists making sure it wasn’t too tight, then got their blanket and put it over them.

They cuddle after doing all this and Fundy is sure to give him extra love to make him feel nice.


End file.
